Pero no lo hiciste
by Yunalessca
Summary: Había tantas cosas que quería agradecerte despues de que volvieras de hospital pero... Spin-off de mi fic La aventuras y desventuras de los pequeños esqueleto (no es necesario leerse el fic para leer este one-shot)


_**¡Hola a todos! aquí Yunalessca junto con Chara con un nuevo One-shot**_

 _ **Chara: hola...**_

 _ **Yunalessca: Esta idea se me ocurrió hace dias gracias a unos vídeos que vi de youtube, mas de uno puede que sepa de cuales vídeos estoy hablando gracias de la ayuda de titulo. Desde un principio iba a espera para publicar esto pero decidir subido a modo de compensación por no publicar el nuevo capitulo de mi fic principal, esto es una historia spin-off de mi fic Las aventuras y desventuras de los pequeños esqueletos protagonizado por Geno, Error y Fresh versiones niños, aunque no es necesario haber leído el fic para poder leer este one-shot. Puede que pronto publique otro One-shot sobre Ink y Error (versiones adultas, es decir versiones originales)**_

 _ **Chara: ¿podemos empezar con la historia?**_

 _ **Yunalessca: claro, sin nada mas que decir.**_

 _ **Chara: nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **¿Recuerdas aquel día que sin querer tire mi zumo de uva sobre ti y manche tu bufanda favorita?…**

 **-oh dios no…**

 **Pensé que me matarías…**

 **-¡lo siento mucho Geno! ¡Perdóname por favor!**

 **Pero no lo hiciste.**

 **-** no te preocupes Error, vamos a ver si mama puede quítale la mancha, no fue tu culpa hermanito

- **Geno…**

 **¿Recuerdas aquel día que rompí uno papeles creyendo que eran unas hojas que Ink había traído para que yo los rompiera pero en realidad resultaron ser tu deberes?...**

 **-¿** Error que estás haciendo?

- **romper unos papeles –** sigue rompiendo los papeles

-oh está bien…. Error ¿has visto mis deberes? Estaban en la mesa

- **¿en la mesa?... –** mira los papeles que tenia en sus manos - **oh no…**

 **Pensé que me gritarías…**

 **-¡soy un desastre! ¡Porque no me di cuenta antes!**

 **Pero no lo hiciste.**

 **-** Error… -lo abraza –no pasa nada, ya los volveré hacer después

- **…**

 **¿Recuerdas aquel día que te obligar ir a la heladería junto con Fresh y estaba cerrada como dijiste?...**

 **-…**

-¿y ahora que bro? –dijo Fresh

- **nada Fresh…**

 **Pensé que me dirías "te lo dije"…**

-Error… -dijo Geno

 **Pero no lo hiciste.**

-vi una tienda de golosina muy cerca de aquí, podemos ir allí a compra algunos dulces –sonríe a sus hermanos

-me parece buena idea bro

 **-si…**

 **¿Recuerdas aquel día que discutí con Fresh para llama tu atención, pero hice que te pusieras triste?...**

 **-¡eres un idiota Fresh!** –grito bien fuerte Error, haciendo que Geno fuera hacia ellos

-cuidad ese lenguaje bro –dijo Fresh con su habitúa sonrisa

- **¡cállate!**

-chicos por favor, parar esto de una vez, no podéis seguir discutiendo

- **¡Geno, él es el que empezó! ¡Realmente es un bicho muy desagradable!**

-¡ERROR!

-eso fue anti-radical bro –Fresh se dé queda mirando

 **-calla… -** mira hacia Geno y ver que este estaba desanimado – **Geno…**

 **Pensé que me odiarías y nunca más hablarías conmigo…**

 **-Geno… ¿Qué pasa?... Háblame por favor… no estés triste… ya no discutiré mas con Fresh si eso te hace feliz… por favor Geno no me odies.**

 **Pero no lo hiciste.**

 **-** ¿ódiate?... nunca podía ódiate Error, eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho. Solo me pongo triste porque Fresh y tu no podéis llevaos bien, yo solo quiero que seáis amigos y que os apoyéis de uno a otro –abraza a sus hermanas –por favor ya no discutáis mas

- **está bien… por ti lo que sea**

 **¿Recuerdas todas las lágrimas que tuviste que esconder para que yo no me preocupara?**

 **-¿Geno estas bien?...**

 **-** oh si –limpia con rapidez sus lagrimas –estoy bien

 **Pensé que te cansarías de mí y me abandonarías…**

 **-hermano…**

 **Pero no lo hiciste…**

-vayamos a jugar Error, hoy hace un hermoso día afuera –dijo con alegría

 **Hubo muchas cosas que no hiciste pero estabas ahí para mí…**

 **-** claro que me gustaría ir a parque contigo Error

 **Me ayudaste…**

-vamos yo se que puedes Error

 **-no se me da bien estudia…**

-animo, yo estoy aquí para ayuda así que cualquier duda pregúntame

 **Me protegiste.**

 **-** ya paso Error, solo fue una pesadilla

 **-no me dejaras solo**

-claro que no, siempre estaré contigo

 **Había tantas cosas que quería agradecerte cuando regresaras de hospital...**

 **-mama ¿Cuándo volverá Geno a casa?**

-aun no se siente muy bien pero tengo la esperanza que muy pronto.

 **Pero…**

 **-Geno…** **por favor hermano –** las lagrimas caen - **vuelve…**

 **No lo hiciste.**

* * *

 ** _Yunalessca: espero que os haya gustado. y bueno no hay mucho mas que decir así que demos por finalizada esta historia._**

 ** _Chara: así que no vemos en otra historia_**


End file.
